Someone to wait for
by chlean
Summary: Set during and after season 1 finale. Hal and Lourdes keep conecting with each other, while the attack is getting more and more obvious. Hal/Lourdes, bad summary, reviews are love


**Someone to wait for**

**Fandom:** Falling Skies

**Pairing:** Hal Mason and Lourdes Delgado, mentions of Hal and Karen, Tom and Anne

**N/A: **I don´t own Falling Skies, s property of Steven Spielberg, I just use this character for fun. This story set between Mutiny and Eight Hours, the season finale.

She didn´t know when this little crush eloped into something else, she started to get jealous of all the attention he was receiving from girls. It all begging after the Sanctuary incident, she thought maybe, after this Tessa girl was gone away, he would start to notice her. Sometimes she fined him staring at her for no reason when she was taking care of Matt or Ben. Hal Mason, 18 years old, was probably one of the few teenagers that left on the earth after the attack and that probably why she gets attention. Or maybe were the looks; because with that olive tone of skin, green piercing eyes, black messy hair, everyone woman between 16-20 ´s would fall for him.

Still the jealousy didn´t go away, why wouldn´t he notice her? She wasn't a cover girl, but she considerer her attractive enough…Some noises bring her back to reality, Tom, Hal´s father and second in command of the 2dn Massachusetts was talking to Dr. Glass. She thought they would make a cute couple, still neither of them would make a move, she sighed at that thought, and platonic love really sucks. Someone was behind her and whisper something into her ear, his hot breath in her skin make her shiver.

-"Lourdes, can I talk to you for a moment?"- He asks her, she notice how his eyes had a concern look on them. She simply nods and let him guide her, making their way to the play-yard, were some kids were playing. She smiled at the image of Ben playing with Matt, like nothing ever happen- "Kids…where did they get all the energy?"- asked her with a grin on her face, she, did the same

-"I don´t know…what did you wanted to talk about?"-keeping it cool she set down on a closer bench and he follow her. He stood still for a moment-"Hal…what´s going on?"- she was preoccupied by him, finally he looks at her, his gaze was making her shiver, but she control it, this wasn´t the time to act like a teenage girl

-"We found Karen…she is with harness"- she shallow at the thought, remember what she and Anne discovered about the harness kids, related to the Skitters-"when I look at her, I felt guilty…this was my fault"- he avoided her look, and she took his hand on hers, making them both surprised

-"Nothing of these was your fault…the Skitters took her…never blame on yourself"-he nods simply and with this she felt relieved. She remembers when Karen glances at her with a deathly look because she liked Hal-"Keep the faith"

-"Why do you keep believing after all this happened? "- she had heard the question before but never from him, a smile was all across her face while the thought of the answer and he couldn´t help but thought, she was really pretty, he noted this before but…he was maybe more worried about Karen and Ben to really mind

-"I guess…after they kill my family I just wanted to have something to believe in…someone to wait for to came to me…"- she let go his hand and started to play with her scarf, he smiled to himself…she really looked pretty-"I mean, you have your father, Ben and Matt..I got no one"- her head was down, a sad look all over her eyes, making him worried about her and hit him mentally for asking that

-"You do have someone to wait for…Dr. Glass, my dad looks at you like another of his students, Matt and Ben really loves you…"- now it´s was his turn to took her hand and cherish a side of them, sending chills to the both of them, then their eyes meet- "You got me…I care about you…"- Inside he was feeling a little guilty about being this close to Lourdes, because of Karen…but Lourdes was completely the opposite to the blonde

-"Thank you, Hal…"- there was a little blush over her cheeks that at first, he didn´t noted, she kissed his cheek and leave to keep working with Anne, he watched leave and get up to started playing with his brothers

Inside she was dancing, he cared about her, maybe they would never be together but at least they care about each other. She was having fun, watching a movie on a screen with everyone, laughs cross all around the gym, she could see how even in the calmest moment Hal was still holding a gun…a few moments later she saw Dr. Glass and Tom making their way to the gym, and tension can feel on the air, she knows…Anne has told Tom about what happen with the harness kids, the way he looks at Ben is heart-breaking. She and Hal exchanged looks, knowing that once again the civilians have to retreat from the school to a much safer place.

She was actually going to miss this place, she wanted to stay there but it was necessary to find a place safe to the kids, she promises Tom that she will protect Matt as much as she could, as much the other civilians. She was packing her stuff when some footsteps call her attention; it was Hal once again, giving her a weak smile he stands in front of her. She stops packing and for a moment they just stayed quiet there, staring at each other…

-"Take care of Matt, ok?"- Like father like son, they wanted the youngest members of the family to stay safe as much as was possible-"I will catch you guys up later"- he left his gun over the nearest table and step closer to her, she simply nods at him, not knowing what to say- "Also…take care of yourself…don´t get hurt"- he told her, almost in a whisper, she smiled a little bit when he told her that, he _actually_ cares

-"I will…you´re the one who needs to take care"- she touches his jacket cleaning it up a little, in a very affection way-"You´re more important…you have your family waiting for you"- she told him, remember their last conversation and a shy smile came across his face, then, he was really close to her, she tried to keep her legs from shaking-"Why-Why are you looking at me like that"

The next thing she knows, his lips pressed against hers in a soft tender kiss. His hand grips around her tinny hips while hers were on his chest. She doesn´t remember the last time she was kissed…at least not like that. They separate for air and they stood forehead to forehead for a moment, she smiled a little bit and dare to ask-"What was that for?"

He sigh and took breathe deeply, stroking the side of her neck a little bit, he wasn´t the most loving guy on relationships but with Lourdes he felt like _he owns_ her that, always helping him without asking anything on return- "Because…now you have someone to wait for and I someone else to fight for"- he smile and give her another little kiss and left her. She stood there for a moment and started again to packing her stuff, touching her lips for a moment, smiling at herself

Days gone by and no news from the 2nd Mass, the civilians found an old fabric were to stay for a couple of days and they wait for someone to came to them; giving them some news. While they were playing some games with Matt; they heard a motorcycle, were Ben and Hal were. Without even thinking Matt started to run over them with a smile on his face, hugging their brothers again. She simply stood there, watching the loving moment and waited for Hal to come over.

-"Any news form Tom and Dr. Glass?"- She asked him while he approaches her, she was nervous he could tell, after all, in this invaded world, you don´t get to find someone who likes you very often –"How was the trip?"- He just stood there and moment later, he was kissing her again

-"No more asking, please…everybody was fine, they´ll catch up later"- he simply add and pass an arm around her shoulders and started to walk around the civilians, checking them out-"How was the waiting?"

-"The best thing I ever did"

_Reviews are love, I know this is very cheesy but I needed to wrote it_


End file.
